Guan Yu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Guan Yu. Dynasty Warriors *"Oaite da so." - "I will be your opponent." *"Ware ni shouji ni itase yo." - "I have claimed victory." Dynasty Warriors 2 Dynasty Warriors 3 *"Wailo!" Dynasty Warriors 4 Attack alone do you want to die i am guan yu stand and fight enemy officer defeated i will fight of my blade of honor Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Stand back!" *"Roar Blue Dragon!" *"Begone!" *"They are strong but do not falter!" *"Time to crush the enemy's morale!" *"We are at a disadvantage. Keep fighting!" *"We must wait for reinforcements." *"Forget about glory! Be cautious!" *"Enemy defeated!" *"Everybody, we must not fall behind!" *"Now is the time to press the attack!" *"This enemy is not to be underestimated." *"You truly are a warrior without equal!" *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I underestimated the enemy's resolve." *"Now, engulf the enemy in flames!" *"Forgive me..." *"This base belongs to us!" *"Guan Yu has occupied this base!" *"What? Our base has fallen to the enemy?" *"Zhang Fei, you're too far out! Control yourself!" *"Zhang Fei, you are a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Brother, you must not push yourself too hard." *"Brother, you are a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Reinforcements. Thank heavens!" *"Thank you for coming!" *"I refuse to fall behind!" *"You're pretty good." *"This should not be too difficult." *"Go and strike the enemy down!" *"Crush the enemy forces!" *"We must stand and face this crisis!" *"Show your resolve! We must not give in!" *"We must hold off the enemy advance." *"We must change the course of the battle!" *"Zhang Fei, I've been waiting for you!" *"Impressive, Zhang Fei!" *"Zhang Fei! Victory in this battle is ours!" *"Zhang Fei, we must overcome this challenge!" *"Zhang Fei, I'm counting on you..." *"Brother, thank you for your assistance!" *"Excellent, Brother! I bow to your skills!" *"Now is our chance to ride this momentum to victory, Brother!" *"Brother, now that you're here we can regroup!" *"Brother, please forgive me..." *"You dare cross blades with me?" *"I am here for your head. Prepare yourself!" *"This battle isn't over yet!" *"I shall deal with this insolent whelp!" *"So you're alone. I shall spare no mercy!" *"See how you like the taste of my blade!" *"You shall not take my head so easily!" *"I must fulfill my oath! Fall back!" *"Brother, Zhang Fei, we shall always be brothers..." *"Xiahou Dun, let's finish this!" *"Xiahou Dun! Come and face me if you dare!" *"Let us put an end to this battle once and for all!" *"Xiahou Dun, that is as far as you go!" *"Xiahou Dun, are you here to challenge me?" *"I have been waiting for you, Xiahou Dun." *"Xiahou Dun, you've taken your last breath!" *"Xiahou Dun, victory will be mine!" *"Impressive, Xiahou Dun!" *"Zhang Liao, I shall be your opponent!" *"Zhang Liao, are you ready to face me?" *"Zhang Liao, let's settle this battle once and for all!" *"Zhang Liao, you shall advance no further!" *"Do you think you have what it takes to beat me, Zhang Liao?" *"Zhang Liao, you dare cross blades with me?" *"I should have known that Zhang Liao would be willing to face me." *"Zhang Liao, you have won for now." *"I have no regrets losing to one of your strength." *"Xu Huang, do you think you can face me?" *"Xu Huang, prepare yourself!" *"Xu Huang, I challenge you in battle!" *"I shall put an end to this!" *"You should not be so cocky, Xu Huang!" *"Xu Huang, are you here to test your skills?" *"I shall put a stop to you, Xu Huang!" *"Hmph! It looks like you've been practicing!" *"Xu Huang, that was most impressive." *"We are clearly the stronger force. Let us push the attack!" *"Our forces are well matched. We must do our best." *"The size of the enemy does not matter. Do not falter!" *"This is far enough. Sound the retreat!" *"I have come to aid the defense!" *"I have come to join the attack!" *"It's done. I thank you for your aid!" *"It's done. I thank you for your help." *"No! We need reinforcements!" *"Now is the time to carry out our plan!" *"You dare to ridicule me? You'll pay for that!" *"I will not respond to such feeble taunts." *"Why depend on weak strategies? Fight like true men!" *"This officer is mine." *"We have taken this base." *"Duty compels me to aid you." *"Let us go! We must take that base!" *"Let us scatter the enemy!" *"Tighten the defenses, don't let the enemy near!" *"There is danger. We must move to aid our allies!" *"We shall guard our allied base." *"Prepare to attack!" *"Careful! Reform the unit!" *"Forward!" *"Defend with your lives!" *"Form up here!" *"Act as you see fit, I trust your judgments." *"Isn't there anyone who will watch our rear line?" *"Understood, I shall go at once!" *"Right, I'll go!" *"This is the time. Let us go!" *"Now is the time. Let us attack!" *"Allow me to attack! Please, protect the base!" *"I shall attack, you protect the base!" *"Don't fall behind! Follow me!" *"We will wait for the enemy here!" *"We cannot hold! Pull back for now!" *"Did you truly believe you could escape me?" *"Is that really the best you can do? Pathetic!" *"Guan Yu has arrived!" Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Here I go." *"Howl for me Blue Dragon!" *"I'll show you justice!" *"Now, a fair fight!" *"Huh? You running away?" *"I claim another victory in the name of my brother!" *"This is an important gain for our cause!" *"They are strong but do not falter! We can overcome them!" *"The enemy is well trained. We must not let up our guard." *"They are pushing us back! Everybody, this is where we must show our resolve!" *"We shall never give in. If are to die then let it be with honor!" *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I will not never be able to forget the shame of fleeing from a battle." *"So my struggle against the chaos is to end in failure..." *"Charge the enemy! Follow me as a cut a path through the enemy ranks!" *"Summon up your inner strength for we will need it to defend this area." *"A most impressive display of might! Leave this one to me." *"Shore up the defenses where needed. We must protect the camp at all costs!" *"All units, I want you to attack on my orders. Prepare to take the enemy main camp!" *"Everyone, our defense must be as an iron wall until an opportunity to strike back presents itself." *"This was a trap? It seems the enemy saw through my plans..." *"Ha ha ha. I have not seen such a pathetic attempt at a surprise attack in quite some time!" *"It was most wise for them to place their soldiers here..." *"I have allowed the enemy to lead me right where they want me..." *"Your passion is admirable yet foolish if you think you can take us by yourself!" *"We are to wait here until reinforcements arrive." *"Forward! Our objective is to capture the enemy base!" *"Time to move out! Smash the enemy resistance and bring victory to our lord!" *"All units halt! This place is to be where we set up our defenses." *"I see the men grow weary. We must fall back to the base and rest." *"My blade has never lost an lost to an enemy it has sent after." *"This battle cannot be won by you alone! Look at the bigger picture!" *"I have merely fulfilled my obligation to my lord." *"I was unable to fulfill my promise to my lord." *"Yes! Spectacular! I will try hard to match you!" *"Thank you for coming! Together we shall annihilate these villains!" *"I am impressed! It takes much courage to fight off so many opponents by oneself." *"Good! I'll deal with whoever you can't beat." *"We balance each other well! Your strength is enough to balance mine!" *"Yes! Your deeds shall go down in legend!" *"We are going to begin the advance. Come with us!" *"Excellent! I need to score more victories as well!" *"Your help is more than welcome. Together we shall run them down!" *"Exalted one! You must cease putting yourself in such needless risk. If you insist, I shall not let you fight alone!" *"So, you ask this of me as a favor? Then stand back and keep a careful eye on my blade!" *"Keeping up with me is something to be proud of! You were brilliant!" *"Excellent! I marvel at your skills!" *"Let's go! We must be the tip of the spear that pierces the enemy's lines!" *"That's it Zhang Fei! No less than what I expect from you. I shall have to fight harder!" *"Oh, Zhang Fei! Let us take on the enemy together!" *"You always were one to go charging in, Brother. I will guard your back!" *"You thought to draw the enemy out, didn't you, Zhang Fei? We shall face them together!" *"A satisfying bit of teamwork, eh, Zhang Fei? Alone we are strong but together we are unbeatable!" *"Sometimes I forget you are mere flesh and blood, Brother!" *"Let us continue moving Zhang Fei. Together we will fight for our brother's vision!" *"Excellent Brother! I won't let you get too far ahead of me though." *"Thank you, Brother. I cannot let my shame get the best of me in this battle. Let us turn the tides of battle!" *"Think of the risk to yourself, Brother! Leave the front lines to me!" *"Putting yourself out there as bait? What a foolhardy thing to do. I will quickly do away with these villains!" *"Brother, you are quite the fighter! You can hold your own against even me!" *"Oh! What a show Brother!" *"Let us go, Brother! We must defeat the enemy before us but never lose sight of our goal!" *"Good work son! You're almost as good as your father!" *"Oh! Son I'm glad you are here! I want to show you what your father is really capable of!" *"Excellent my son! You've nearly overwhelmed them all on you own! I want you to know that you make me proud to be your father." *"That is good son! Draw out the enemy and then turn and face him! That is the best way to fight a battle" *"My son! You have improved tremendously! I am often surprised at how strong you've become!" *"Well done Ping! My son has become a brilliant soldier!" *"We move son! We must be the dragon that rules that battlefield!" *"Face the blade of duty!" *"You come alone? Then you will die alone!" *"It is my duty to stop you!" *"Halt! Fight me if you dare!" *"This blade is the symbol of my duty to the entire the army. It shall never fall or be broken!" *"So there are more of them! This battle is proving more difficult than I imagined." *"I have failed. I will leave now." *"You fought well. I salute you." *"Xiahou Dun! Face me!" *"Alone? What has forced you to such a desperate act Xiahou Dun?" *"Xiahou Dun, I am impressed with your skill but I shall not lose!" *"Stop! Xiahou Dun, you shall go no further!" *"Questions of rank have no place with us! Xiahou Dun, let us finish this!" *"Well done, Xiahou Dun. This battle is yours." *"Farewell, Xiahou Dun. I am glad it was you." *"Zhang Liao! I will face you!" *"You have come alone? Have you left the path of the warrior, Zhang Liao?" *"Well done Zhang Liao! It was an admirable display of skill. Now, let us fight!" *"Prepare yourself Zhang Liao! You shall not pass me!" *"The army's fate is tied to my own, but I cannot but face such an excellent warrior." *"Excellent, Zhang Liao! May your path take you even higher!" *"You prevail over even my duty? Farewell, Zhang Liao, warrior of warriors..." *"Master Cao Cao! I can show no mercy on you!" *"You come before me alone? Do you have some plan?" *"You intend to win this battle alone? Then let it be decided here!" *"Master Cao Cao, I will stop you!" *"I must fulfill my brother's will. Master Cao Cao, let us fight!" *"Master Cao Cao, you are talented with a weapon as well. I will fall back!" *"Master Cao Cao, it would seem your principles have surpassed my duty..." *"Master Xu Huang, I shall face you!" *"Master Xu Huang, you wish to fight me alone?" *"Well fought, Master Xu Huang! Now, let us see how well you do against me!" *"Master Xu Huang! I must stop you!" *"You would challenge me, Master Xu Huang? Though I am commander, I accept!" *"Excellently well done, Master Xu Huang! Let us compare skills again!" *"This is a fitting end to a warrior's life. Farewell, Master Xu Huang..." Warriors Orochi series *"You shall fall!" *"Blue Dragon strikes!" *"For my brother!" Dynasty Tactics Kessen *"Those who fail to plan, plan to fail. We must think of a strategy, Brother." *"My Brother, your order?" *"Don't fall behind there!" *"All right then. Leave it to me." *"And now crush them where they are!" *"Fear not for I shall be there soon." *"Retreat!" *"Hawk Troops, go!" *"Do I see cowards here?" *"Charge, Red Hare! Trample anyone in our way!" *"Behold the strength of Guan Yu!" *"Show me what you're made of! Show me that you dare!" *"I'll show you the strength of my army!" *"So then, is there anyone who will fight me here?!" *"Well then, I can only hope that you're not too attached to that head of yours." *"Weakling! Now even Black Dragon is crying!" *"Okay then, but I'm not done for yet!" *"That's enough! I'll avenge Guan Ping!" *"So it's you! I will stand and cut you down!" *"Zhang Liao! Just you wait..." *"Guan Ping, put your heart into it!" *"We've won here. It's ours, Brother!" *"What's going on here? But I never lose!" Category:Quotes